


All The Tiny Noises

by AltraViolet



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, a dirty rock, a lil wound, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltraViolet/pseuds/AltraViolet
Summary: Stealth was not one of Thundercracker's strengths, and so it was with great pride that he followed the little Autobot spy up the side of a mountain undetected.





	All The Tiny Noises

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little scene I thought of while at work, like a sketch, but in word form. A ficlet? A small thing.

Stealth was not one of Thundercracker's strengths, and so it was with great pride that he followed the little Autobot spy up the side of a mountain undetected. Sure, the spy was wounded, swerving and bleeding energon onto the unpaved path that wound up the treacherous slope. Sure, Thundercracker had cheated with a synthetic cloud cover and was using such a light touch on his engines he'd nearly lost altitude and plummeted twice now. But this little blue and white irritation was one of their best, and damned if Thundercracker hadn't followed him to the mouth of a cave at the summit of this mountain, completely unseen.

The car transformed – what was his name? Miracle? No, the Autobots weren't _that_ insufferable. Mirage! That was it – and the slim figure limped to the cave's mouth and threw down a device. A wall of faint gold light flickered across the entrance.

Field dampener.

Damn.

Thundercracker hovered another moment, considering his options. Of course he was gonna go in there and slag the mech. But the presence of the dampener was intriguing. Perhaps another Autobot would rendezvous with him there. Perhaps he could get more information out of two of them than he could just one.

He circled the mountain as slowly as he could. It was agonizing. Jets weren't meant for low speeds. The synthetic cloud felt gross in his engines and eventually he made his decision.

Thundercracker transformed and touched down, as quietly as possible. He crept to an outcropping of rocks at the mouth of the cave, pushing against the dampener with his field, testing it. Pretty good quality. He couldn't get a single bit of info from Mirage in there- no sound and certainly no comm or field data. Everything beyond the golden, shimmering veil was slightly blurry. But, he reasoned, Mirage wouldn't be able to sense him, either. 

The Autobot had settled onto a dirty, flat rock, leaning back, studying his wounded leg. His posture and casual movements suggested he felt at total ease. Interesting.

Well, no time like the present. Thundercracker glanced behind him. Night was falling, and all the tiny earth noises were changing from shrill daytime chirps to low nighttime hums. He readied his gun and eyed the cave entrance, shifting his wings down as compact as they would go. No way he was gonna clip them charging in there. He'd have to call Astrotrain to haul him back home. Embarrassing.

The field dampener, right. Thundercracker pulled his own field in tight. He stepped silently- as silently as he could- one foot at a time, closer, closer. He reached for the entrance, just on this side of the golden flicker. The Autobot inside remained nonchalant. Casually surveying the cave walls. Tapping a finger against that rock.

Closer... closer...

VOP!!

Thundercracker stumbled back as the cave flashed with blinding purple and white light so powerful the dampener couldn't mask it. He caught himself teetering at the edge of the mountain just before his transformation instinct kicked in.

_What the frag!_ Skywarp, that slagger. Come here to get his kill! Thundercracker snarled and hauled himself back to the cave entrance, expecting to see Mirage dead already, his pathetic body smashed and split open, Skywarp turning to him with that infuriating grin, holding up two fingers, _that's the second I've stolen from you today, glitch_.

But what he saw instead made his spark almost stop. He blinked. He checked all his systems for malfunctions. Everything was operating properly.

Skywarp was on his knees, between the legs of that little ground pounder, holding him in a tight embrace, resting his face on the Autobot's chest as if listening to his sparkbeat, his wings fluttering and twitching _concern/adoration_. Mirage stroked his helm with dark hands, touching his cheeks, his jaw...

Thundercracker felt sick. That wing language was the truest thing he'd ever seen. Mirage probably had no clue what it meant. 

Or maybe he did.

_Traitor!_

They weren't, as best as he could tell through the dampener, speaking to each other. They moved their heads in subtle tilts, their eyes locked.

_On comm with an Autobot spy, holy Primusing frag. Why don't you just drop your firewalls and bend over._

Skywarp pulled back and gestured to Mirage's leg. Mirage extended it to him. There was a nasty gash from his knee down and around the back of the calf. Skywarp pulled an emergency kit from his subspace compartment. 

_That's **my** kit!!_

Thundercracker stared, slack-jawed, anger burning in his spark, as Skywarp gently but quickly wiped down Mirage's wound. He sprayed an expanding foam laced with energon into the crack, and held the metal still while it cured. Mirage's fine features twisted in pain, but he did not open his mouth to cry out.

Skywarp tossed the emergency kit aside and awkwardly moved forward again on his knees, his wings low and wide and moving _so_ slowly. Mirage smiled and pulled him into the shadows.

_That's it. I'll shoot him in the back. Slagger deserves it._

Thundercracker charged his gun and stepped through the dampener. The tiny irritating earth noises fell away to the absolute cacophony of their naked, blaring fields. Thundercracker was enveloped, saturated, stopped in his tracks, one wing scraping against the cave wall.

Their fields collided and filled that small space. Skywarp's was immediately recognizable, his emotional architecture a familiar playground for Thundercracker. Anger about the war, nothing new there, but also a deep, deep well of hurt and longing, which Thundercracker had never been privy to before. Mirage's field, that bright foreign prickling, spoke of pain and worry and fatigue. And woven throughout it all was desire thicker than a clenched fist.

Their whispers slid along the cave walls, punctuated by gasping intakes and faint moans.

The rock, he saw now, was smeared not with dirt, but blue and black and white and purple paint. Oh Primus. That confirmed it. All those “secret missions from Megatron” in the middle of the night were suddenly cast in a new light.

A sharp pang of fear cut through the miasma of swirling emotion. It took only a moment for Skywarp to register that Mirage had stiffened in his arms, and was looking past him, wide-eyed.

The fields froze. 

Skywarp slowly turned his head.

Thundercracker aimed his gun, shoulders back, wings high and tight, _dominance/rage_. “What the frag are you doing with that _thing_?!” His voice boomed through the cave, even louder than he himself had expected it to be.

Their fields whipped back, leaving Thundercracker bare in shock and anger, before he, too, reeled his in. In the split second it took for all that, Skywarp had curled his wings as far as they would go, _protective/anger_ , around himself and his lover.

“He's not a thing,” said Skywarp. .:We'll talk about this later:.

Thundercracker scoffed. .:What the frag is there to talk about? Fraternizing with the enemy. Skywarp! How could you betray us?:. He shook his head. .:How long?:.

.:Doesn't matter:.

Thundercracker clicked his fingertip against the gun. .:You're in no position to brush aside my questions:.

“What are you going to do?” Skywarp asked softly. 

“What _can_ I do?” shouted Thundercracker. He tilted his gun. “Get away from him. Lemme shoot him. We'll go back to base and I won't say anything.”

Skywarp's eyes hardened. “That's not an option.”

“Then you brought this on yourself,” said Thundercracker, firing the gun.

VOP!!

The backlash of the warp in the small cave sent Thundercracker into the wall. He cursed. Fragging wing bent to all hell. He shook his head and got up groggily. The air was heavy with dust and stank of ozone.

They were both gone.

What the hell was he going to do.

Skywarp had made his choice. Chosen that little Autobot over his whole faction. What the _hell_. 

What was he going to tell Megatron? What was he going to tell _Starscream?_ Thundercracker couldn't unknow the thing he'd seen. Soundwave would pull it out of his head the second he suspected something. 

Thundercracker picked up his battered emergency kit and, muttering darkly, stomped out of the cave.


End file.
